


The Stars Aligned

by LadyOfTheYautja



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheYautja/pseuds/LadyOfTheYautja
Summary: Kidnapped and taken offworld away from all she'd known , Oni finds herself bought by a research foundation run by the alien species the greys with promises of going home if she coroperates. However , a young captured yautja male has made it difficult for her to live at the foundation without making her doubt everything the ones who hold her freedom has said. Will she trust him?





	1. Chapter 1

"You're telling me you wouldn't pay top dollar for an nature witch?" The silvery, calm voice of Heagin Nathaniels asked the Grey doctor who happened to be in charge of the research laboratory in which Oni had been brought too. The Grey, though Oni hadn't seen him yet suspected the doctor looked like all the rest of his kind with thin limbs and an enlarged head that seemed unlikely to hold itself upright with what seemed like an even larger set of eyes that lacked emotion. 

Her suspicions were correct as she spotted the doctor pass by the crack of the door that had been left ajar ever so slightly. This Grey was roughly taller than her capturor , Heagin Nathaniels, who stood rough about 5'6. Greys from what she knew weren't large even know this one proved to be a little different with an increased height and an ashen grey coloring that might have been a sign of increased age. Either way, this grey did in fact look like all the rest she's seen and Oni could have easily lost him in a crowd of others like him if not for the lab coat. An odd , human things for a Grey to wear. 

"I pay high units , terran-dweller." Terran-dweller, a commonly used named for species from earth or its sister planets. 

Heagin's exhausted sigh was heard from inside the room. "It was a figure of speech-"

"-Your terran language formalities mean nothing to me, terran-dweller. The requirements for maximum units dispensed for a nature hex are that they must be of reproducing age and come into full potential of there energy. This one you have brought me is neither." Oni perked , hopefully that this grey would refuse Heagin , surely if Heagin was turned down yet again for her then he'd be forced to let her go. What else was there to do with a Hex that had yet to come into her powers but to wait and none of the buyers were interested in waiting. 

She heard the man curse before his voice lowered beyond on what she could hear. Her sea green eyes looked down to the metal clasp that held snugly to her wrist and was connected by an energy beam to the wall, Oni pulled at the connection, moving back as far as the energy would allow before her wrist ached with pain. There was no point in trying, time and time again she'd tried getting free of her bonds and time and time again they'd failed. Her wrist seemed to be permanently bruised when the rare chance she was allowed to have the clasp taken off and the sensitive area was painful to the touch.  
Oni flinched and scrambled over to her position by the wall where she had been told not to move from as she heard the two inside shuffle around before stepping out. A feeling like she had to vomit formed in her gut as the young girl watched as the Grey reluctantly shook Heagin's hand in what could only be an agreement. That was it, she'd been bought, despite what she had hoped and prayed for she'd been bought by the one place she had feared on going too. The Academic Limitations of Species was a place of fear by many who had been captured, being bought by them was basically a death sentence. 

Heagin looked towards Oni, gruffly bearded man with his thick arms and leathery tanned skin gave a two finger salute as he started off in the direction they had came. "Enjoy your stay here, little one." His eerily calm voice stated. 

Oni panicked. "No , please! Please Heagin I don't wanna stay here! Anywhere but here please!" She pulled until she reached the end of her connection, wrist thumbing in protest. 

"What's done is done , little one. Grew strong for them and you might just survive."

"Heagin! Please!" Oni felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her pleas fell silent , a cold clammy hand gripped harshly to the back of her neck. The Grey touched a nondescript place on the wall as the energy holding her to it released, the metal clasp deactivating and falling free to the fall. Having but a moment to only rub at the harshly colored bruise on her cocoa pigmented skin before pushed forward down the corridors towards a set of large steel doors.

Once past the doors that seemed to open on there own Oni was confused. The hallway was starch white and brightly lit, almost so that her eyes squinted to not be pained by it. From what she could tell it seemed to stretch on forever, a narrow channel that didn't look to lead anywhere different except straight until they came upon a passageway leading off to the left or right only after they were standing directly in front of it. But as she peered down the halls that broke off even those looked to keep going forever. It was only after they made a right turn did she noticed that everything looked the same, nothing was out of place to distinguish where one actually was, a labyrinth. 

She wanted to cry, she felt more hopeless now than anything that had happened. Even the day she had been abducted while playing outside of her mother's village seemed not to compare knowing she was doomed to remain in this place. 

"Escape is impractical." The Grey said simply, not even bothering to look down at her. "The building was designed to be impossible to escape unless you know the correct number of steps, turns and which doors lead into which areas." 

Oni stayed silent. "You should be honored to have been purchased by our foundation."

She looked up. "W-why? You hurt p-people."

"We study species, some tests involve pain while others do not."

"Why?"

"The reasoning is information not available to residents." The Grey grew quiet again, leaving Oni to work up the courage to question the being further. 

"Am I allowed to ask questions?"

"Of course, though the questions in which you long to know may or may not be available. One can only ask."

She took that as a sign to ask. "Will I be here forever?"

"The answer is undetermined. Completion and total corporation of the trials set forth by the foundation will reveal if you may leave." 

Oni's mood slowly turned positive. "You mean if I just do all the tests I can leave?"

"The answer is undetermined." 

That wasn't a no! And from what she could gather if all the tests were completed there was a chance they'd let her go. Surely this was a good sign, perhaps there was someone in charge she could talk with that would be better at letting her know what was expected of her. 

The two turned yet another corner but Oni winced as the cold grip of the Grey's hand tightened on her neck, stopping her from walking on. Blinking in surprise at what stood there in the middle of the hallway was a being she hadn't seen before. It was tall, perhaps six foot or larger with lean muscles hiding just bunched and tense under the white set of a shirt and pants. Below the surface of its rich mahogany skin that on certain areas turned to a cream color showed scars big and small, a couple of bad healed slashes were placed on his neck. It's eyes held a fierceness to them, like blue flames trapped behind shards of glass as they glared towards the Grey doctor. 

A low menacing growl bubbled up from its chest, odd crab-like appendages equipped with threatening tusks flexed and flared to reveal and inner set of teeth. Even the beings tube like hair that surrounded just below crown seemed to flare in agitation at seeing the doctor. In all the creature was definitely pissed and Oni felt herself shrinking back , scared of what he would do. 

"Anath, you're not supposed to be out of the common rooms...or out of your room to be frank." Anath said nothing, the hallway seeming to fill with tension so thick.one could have cut it with a knife. "You're frightening the newcomer now is that what you want, Anath?" 

The blue eyes snapped to Oni, noticing her for the first time before he switched his gaze back. They leapt, knocking the Grey down onto the floor while scrambling up and barking some at Oni. She moved away from large being , staring fearfully at it as it's mandibles moved as an odd series of clicks and grunts sounded. 

The two stared at one another for only a moment before they narrowed his brow ridges at the young girl before snarling and taking off at a sprint. Once they were alone the grey lifted himself up from the ground, dusting himself off before continuing as if nothing happened, oddly enough Oni was allowed to walk without the male's clasp on her neck. 

They turned and entered into a room that was arranged much like a regular doctor's office would, a lifted bed with a sink and countertops laid inside. The Grey motioned for her to hop up onto the bed and she did so. 

"What happened out there?" She eventually asked when it seemed the doctor wouldn't even explain, its back turned to her as it searched through one of the drawers. 

"A rather vexatious resident here. Pay him no mind, once his purpose is served he'll be eliminated." 

Oni's mouth went dry. "E-eliminated?"

"Killed."

Her cheeks flushed. "I know what it means."

"Then why the question?" The grey pondered, turning as he held up a singular device that looked to be the size of a pea. 

"I mean, why not just, you know, let him go home?" 

"Allowing someone of his species to return home is forbidden, to avoid military action tests on his kind must remain anonymous."

"Oh…"

"You do not agree?"

Oni said nothing, merely watching as the Grey crosses the room and tilted her head to the side. She flinched at the unnatural feeling of the tiny metallic device being pushed into her ear. Once whatever had been inserted in the doctor turned, pulling out a holographic pad and began working. 

"You did not run."

"Huh?" Oni questioned before wincing in pain as a sharp shrill rang loudly into her left ear where the device had been out. The grey work quickly to adjust the noise before entirely cutting it out. 

"When Anath knocked me down you had a chance to run. You did not."

The girl tried to smooth down her frizzled and poofed mess of red kinky curls that stood out oddly against her dark colored skin as a way to soothe her nerves a bit. "Y-you said if I was good I could maybe go home right?"

"Discussions with my superiors will reveal further information on that. Complete detachment from our foundation is highly unlikely but supervised living else where can be an option. Again, superiors must address the issue."

Hope once again raced through her mind. This was it, if she could make it through the trials they needed from her and behaved then there was a chance she'd be allowed home. She'd be allowed to see her family once more. 

"When can I meet the people in charge?"


	2. Ch.2

Chapter two

Speaking with the head of the foundation wasn't gonna happen. Not that day at least, the Grey with whom Oni found out was the lead doctor of the foundation was simply named Deaver by the patients. Deaver had instructed that the head of the foundation didn't start visiting the new arrivals until they had been properly vaccinated and entered in the system, a process that would take roughly a few weeks. That was fine, Oni had told him, she could wait. Until that time she was to stay in her confinement until she was needed for testing. 

As the two headed down yet another hallway that belonged to the eerily set up facility. A few series of turns and a step into a door that closed behind them as her eyes stared up in wonder. The halls may have seemed painfully bright and sterile, the massive room they entered into, likely the commons room, was very dull with mostly grey features due to the concrete structures. Steel rafters held the high ceiling above them , ropes and swings of sorts dangled from the top while tables of different sizes and heights held what looked to be cards and various forms of games. The entire room was circular with one way glass looking down on the room , an observant room to study those that came in there. 

Ahead through an arched doorway was the containment area, glass enclosures lined both sides of the hall though oddly enough no residents were present in any of the rooms. Oni looked into the rooms as they passed them, personal items littered about in a disorganized mess while others seemed to have everything neat and proper. Then there were a few that seemed neither clean nor messy but had its own style of organized chaos. Rooms that held no residents were likely the ones with only the bare minimum with a bed, toilet and privacy screen that Oni prayed would shield herself entirely seeing as everyone was capable of seeing through the rooms. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Eating. Only newcomers and certain individuals eat within the rooms. You will be brought food and allowed to settle in for the next day or so before your trials." The grey stopped Oni at a room, tapping a tile on the ground with his foot as the glass door slid open. "This will be your room, you may-" He stopped suddenly after having gone quiet, the girl blinking in confusion. Turning to look in the direction he was staring off too she saw nothing before he seemed to snap out of it and motioned her out. "I have a better placement for you, come with me."

And just like that they were off moving again, Oni holding tight to the change of clothes and essential items that Deaver had given her. The clothes she wore now were more or less unwearable by her standards, in the days since being kidnapped Oni had worn the same purple cotton top and ragged jeans and now both just felt too grimy to still be wearing. A shower was also much needed, while her captor Heagin did allow her to wash up with water from time to time she felt dirty and gross with accumulated oils, not to mention she likely didn't smell so fresh. 

They had moved down a few paces, stopping at yet another empty room. Deaver had said nothing, merely instructing her to step inside and turned to leave once the glass door had latched into place. A heavy sigh escaped her, eyes turned down to look at the clothes and items. Likely due to the mere stress of everything that had happened she felt tears start to form, she was still only a kid and the fact that she hadn't entirely broke down from everything was amazing. But she wasn't about to start bawling yet, instead she tried to look for the positive. There was a chance, no matter how slim it was, that she would be allowed to go home. Back to her siblings and back to her mother and father. At that moment it was all that could keep her going, as long as she obeyed then she'd be fine as long as she sucked it up and made the best of this situation. 

With that being said Oni wiped her face and decided it best to explore her room, it was small, and when she meant small she meant it had just enough room for a twin sized mattress to fit long ways against the left side of the room. The bed might also have fit across the backside as well if not for the privacy shade, toilet, small sink and what appeared to be a shower head in the way. She moved towards the metallic piping sticking out from the wall, it was on a sort of track that allowed it to be raised or lowered depending on ones height and two small buttons that had to be the on and off switch. At seeing how the floor dipped down into what could only be a covered drain she was happy to conclude that this was the shower. 

Oni peered over at the folded privacy blind that had been tucked away to the right side of the bathroom. Sitting down her items on the bed before unfolding the blind and was relieved it would allow her to shower and dress in privacy. Sticking her head out from behind the cloth covered shield Oni looked to see if anyone had returned to their room. When she saw no one the girl hurried over and grabbed the clean clothes and other supplies she'd been given and took the time to freshen up while the others were out. 

When she had finished Oni let out a sigh of relief, her kinky red hair was still damp from the shower. Now clean she headed to the left wall to peer into the room beside her. 

Messy, disorganized and definitely violent. Those were the main hints she could gather from one of them that would be living next to her. She noted the cracks in the glass walls, though thick whatever lived there was strong and not a happy camper. Talon marks raked across multiple surfaces as even the bed seemed to have been slashed at one point, cotton littering the floor. 

Oni peeked into the opposite room that also shared a connecting with hers and was relieved to see this one was likely just an empty room. No bed or privacy curtain meant that no would would be living in there correct? Whether someone lived in the other room or not she concluded they had to be better than whoever lived with the claw marks on there wall. 

Finding the neatly made bed rather inviting Oni curled onto it, the sheets giving off a chemical clean smell that she couldn't place. It wasn't that strong of a smell and as she laid down Oni realized how tired she was. Her body seeming to melt onto the bed once her head hit the pillow and she curled up into the starch white sheets that matched her uniform. Oni gave into a deep sleep not evening hearing the commotion of the residents coming back to their rooms or the warning bell that announced lights out would be in ten minutes. 

When next she woke it was night or that's what she presumed. The lights in the residents hallway had been shut off, no windows that looked to the outside made it hard for Oni to judge if it was really night or just the schedule for sleeping they had set. Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the low light that came from tiny lights that showed where the walkway was. She could just barely make out lumps in dark, figures laid up in bed while a few laid on the ground. Shifting her gaze to the rooms on both sides she found both to be occupied, the one to the left had a large outline of someone in the bed while the right something had nestled up onto the ground. Just able to make out there shapes she couldn't tell what they are , that was to be saved for in the morning. In all soft snoring clued her in that everyone had to have turned in for the night, leaving her alone in the dark to ponder what sort of beings were locked up there as well. 

Getting up from her bed to fumble about her room she searched for the food Deaver said would be brought to her. Though after a few minutes and not feeling anything she could only conclude that since she'd been asleep the food hadn't been brought. She crawled back into her bed with hopes of food being delivered tomorrow. 

***

When Oni awoke the next morning it was due to the sound of others coming alive with the morning. Grunting softly she pulled the covers up and over her head to try and sleep. The young girl might have fallen back to sleep if not for her steadily grumbling stomach. The scent of warm food seemed to penetrate through the covers of her bed, making her stomach complain with hunger. Grumbling as she kicked off the covers her tired eyes widened in amazement at the various creatures all within there own room. 

There were so many different species and Oni only really knew a few with certainty. Some appeared brightly colored, others had earth tones. Many appeared animal-like as they paced the confinements of there cell. Others seemed content while playing various games and chatting amongst the others in nearby cells and a few still slept as if nothing else was going on. What baffled the young girl as she studied the different variety of creatures was that she could understand all of them. 

That was odd, surely not everyone spoke the common tongue? True , ever since the humans had joined the Federation of Inner Galactic Affairs the earth language of english , along with a few others, had been deemed a common tongue. But once more Oni found it hard to believe that everyone here spoke english.

"My my, what a little being you are." A voice spoke to her, Oni glanced to the right of her before jumping in fright at the creature that lay coiled up on the floor in the stall next to her. 

She , as depicted by her breast that laid beneath a large beaded necklace, was a naga, a creature that was half human and half snake. Oni had wondered why there'd been no bed in that room but one glance at the female naga and she understood why. She was a massive beast and with her body coiled up in the center of the room, it was hard to get a good estimate on how long she was. Her body was thick, likely thicker than Oni's own body with dazzling , rich golden and deep brown beaded scales covering her body. Oddly enough she found this naga female quite beautiful, in a sort of godly way. The naga had no hair, instead an impressive hood roughly from her brow ridge connected just above the shoulder blades was there instead, the inside of her hood was an egg shell color that stood out beautifully against her other scales. 

The naga was looking down at Oni as her upper body was braced against the glass, honey slitted eyes watching her in an almost motherly fashion. A blackened tongue flicked out, head lifting to one of the many holes drilled along the edge of the glass to allow for talking. 

"You are female. A tiny female." A smile formed on her face, revealing horrific curved teeth that was no doubt made for swallowing prey whole. 

Oni stilled at the sight and as if catching the girl's shock at seeing her teeth the female stopped her toothy smile and merely grinned. "My apologies little one. I meant not to frighten you."

Swallowing hard Oni found the courage to face the naga while still in her bed and gulped hard as she prepared to speak. "I-It's fine, r-really. It was just different." 

The naga's body swayed, moving much like the serpent she was crossed with as her head tilted to the side and she gave a gentle hum. "I suppose you're right, my kind is rare. Not many have teeth like we do." 

Oni nodded, trying her best for a smile."You're right. I-I've never seen teeth like yours before. I've never seen a naga before either." 

Gasping and pushing herself away from the glass Oni jumped and fell back off her bed from the sudden action, expecting an attack of some sort before she heard the creature tsk softly. "Never seen a naga before?" She spoke as if insulted by this bit of news before breaking into a musical laugh, catching Oni off guard as she rubbed her shoulder and pulled herself back up onto the bed. "Well I suppose if this is your first time meeting one I am honored it is me little female." 

"Nice to meet you as well, i'm Oni." 

"I'm Nverna." They gave one another a gentle smile before the scent of fresh food made its way to Oni as another of the grey species passed by and opened her door to set a tray of food down. Eager for the food she hopped out of her bed, anxious to see what it was she'd gotten. 

By the looks of it Oni had received a few pieces of toast, an odd substance that reminded her of purple applesauce and a few slices of unknown meat. The girl wasted no time, digging into the food and enjoying the bland flavor simply for the fact she hadn't been given a proper meal in her time while in her previous captures care. So she cleaned her plate, only stopping as to not lick the circular plate clean before jerking back in horror as she noticed Nverna enjoying her own breakfast, her own breakfast of what looked to have been a whole animal that was being forced down her throat. 

Oni gagged, turning away from the scene of the naga's expandable jaws wrapping around what could have easily been a medium sized dog being engulfed. Her attention instead turned to her other neighbor, the one that was the likely owner of the cracks and claw marks. Looking from the spot on the floor where she'd been crouched over her food plate she took note of a large huddled mass laying in the bed, they too appeared to have been brought food but hadn't stirred from its sleep. 

Moving to a stand she headed over to the glass and peered in before realizing the creature inside. It was the creature from the other day! The one they'd run into in the hallway and attacked Deaver. She stumbled back, why would they have placed her beside that thing? He was obviously dangerous! At least Nverna seemed nice enough…

Oni moved back to the glass, curiosity getting the best of her to at least get a better look. He was sleeping cuddled up in a tight ball laying on his stomach with the blankets lazily draped over him despite the larger bed to accommodate him. Even with his large size something about him seemed young, like he wasn't entirely grown or was just now starting to mature. When she saw that the male was shirtless did her face flush with heat. Young he might have been but even then he had muscling she had only seen, rarely she might add, on the boys who were heavily into sports back in her village. The creme and rick soil colored skin was beaded and pulled tight over the growing muscles of the young male.   
A low rumble sounded as the male flipped himself over onto his back, stretching briefly before kicking off his blanket and resuming sleep. Oni saw the dozens of nips and cuts littering his body but what really stood out were his scars. 

The thick scarring across his neck and as she saw it his wrists too, drew her attention and made her question why he'd done it. They were cutting scars , the placement of said scars told her he wasn't cutting to cut , he'd been cutting to end his life. Or that's what her experience had told her. Had he done those while here? Is that why he was here? What if the Greys had been the ones to give him those? 

An icy blue orb snapped awake, the dark pupil dilating before darting up to spot Oni and the large male let out a baffled snarl as he sat up in bed. The covers fell to the floor as the tube appendages which Oni was seeing as his 'hair' flared at its base, his muscles worked and bunched under the skin as he gave his head a shake. Snapping himself awake he lifted from the bed and onto unsteady feet before gaining his balance , that's when Oni saw it, the puncture wound to what could only be the entry point of a needle on the left side of his neck. The wound appeared slightly puffy and irritated, no doubt the greys had needed to sedate him from leaving. 

"What the pauks you're problem." Snapped a low, harsh voice that showed signs of beginning to deepen. 

Oni blinked. "You talk!" 

The male backed away from the glass where the young girl was still peering into his room and at him. His expression hardening as he too remembered who this was, his mood souring even more. 

"I'm not stupid." 

Seeing how that could have been taken negatively Oni flushed. "O-oh, I didn't mean like t-that-"

"-He knows you didn't mean that." Vnerna said as she slithered her way back close to the glass, her eyes narrowed into slits. "He's just being an ass."

"You're point?" 

"Be easy on the girl, she's new."

"Yeah, new and a complete dimwit for not running when she had the chance." The attention was brought back to her. Oni feeling uncomfortable by the pair of eyes on her , the naga female gave a soft sigh as she glanced her way.

"You had the chance to run? And didn't ?" Vnerna questioned softly , her eyes seeming to fill with regret on a decision that had it been hers she would have taken it. "Why little one?"

Rubbing at her arm Oni sat herself down onto the bed, gaze focused on the tiny , mouse grey tiling. "T-they said if I did g-good I could leave." 

The boy scoffed, Nverna glaring him down. "Oh little one, no one leaves this place. I'm afraid they've done nothing but lie to you."

Oni's head snapped up. "W-what? N-no! Deaver told me-"

"-ah yes," laying himself back onto the bed like a large cat might just after a hunt, his blue orbs staying fixed on Oni. "Let's talk about your pal, Deaver. The lying bastard that could honestly care less if you stayed or went so long his experiments continued to go on."

Her normally rich , dark caramel skin paled at his words. "E-experiments?" 

"Anath!" Hissed Vnerna, the menacing fangs of the naga baring at the smug male. 

Anath simply ignored her as his mandibles lifted into an oddly cocky grin. "What? Let me guess, he used the word trial right?" Oni said nothing, a low chattering noise that sounded very much like a laugh rose from this guy, Anath's chest. "He did, didn't he?" 

"Anath…"

"No, Vnerna. I gave her the chance to try and escape and she blew it. Now she can see what happens to those that stay here." Mandibles clenched tightly as Anath glared towards Oni. "I hope you enjoy being cut up, taken apart and put back togethor-"

"-Anath-"

"-Or they draw the air from your lungs as they watch you suffocate just to see what will happen."

"She's just a young one, practically a hatchling." 

"And?" The crab-like appendages flexed and flared as he snapped the words. 

"I-I didn't know you were wanting me to escape!" Oni said speaking up finally after finding the courage too, even if this Anath person was being mean. She felt both there eyes turn to lock onto her, Anath's icy blue eyes narrowing a moment before realization seemed to strike him and his body that had remained tensed relaxed. She went on. "All I heard was clicking noises, like now but there weren't words."

"See, she hadn't the translator to know what you were offering." Vnerma stated, crossing her arms over her chest as the tip of her tail rattled threateningly. "I believe you owe her an apology." 

Instead of saying he was sorry Oni watched as Anath rubbed at the back of his neck and turn himself away from them. "That was bad on my part for thinking she understood me, bad luck I suppose. But she's stuck here and she'll realize what this place is like soon enough...the trials start again soon anyhow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After that little conversation between Anath and Vnerna , Oni found herself rather quite the rest of the day. Vnerna had tried to engage her in polite conversation though after a few nods and simple replies the naga gave up trying, eventually being let out along with everyone else. Where they went Oni wasn't sure but those left were Anath, a few other residents and herself, leaving her to think. As much as she wanted to believe that her bully of a neighbor was just saying things because he was mad at getting caught she found herself wondering what if? Had they lied to keep her compliant? It would have been a smart way so that she didn't fight and stop her from becoming disobedient like Anath.

Then she had to stop and think on why she was so quick to believe this, Oni didn't know this kid and he'd given her no reason to trust him. Though if she was being honest with herself no one had given her reason to trust them, it was likely just the 'good girl' side of her that wanted to believe what the adults said and prayed everything worked out. 

Was that Stockholm Syndrome? 

Oni paused and glanced up, thinking over her situation. 

She'd been kidnapped, made to live in less than sanitary places until she was sold to the highest bidder. True the highest bidder had turned out to be some freaky science place ran by odd grey blobs but things could be worse right?

There! That right there, her way of thinking that this was any better than what could have happened. She'd still been kidnapped and somehow she was still thinking this was okay? 

She sighed, not knowing what or who to believe and if this situation was any better. She just wanted to go home. 

The rest of her 'week' and she meant that vaguely because of not knowing the exact date, was rather dull. Other than the brief trips to receive the shots Deaver had talked about. Most of her time was spent in her room , though the conversations with Vnerva were nice it didn't measure up like if she had scrolls to read or a game to play. Even her grumpy neighbor was eventually allowed out from his room and oddly enough she missed his brooding company dispite the two not even speaking. Though what really would have made her day would have been a trip outside, to feel something other than concrete and tile beneath her feet and to be free of the cell. 

Deaver had called her a vex, her village simply referred to themselves as shamans but she guessed another word to use would have been witch or vex. They're just names to her anyhow, there simply wasn't a proper name for what they were, what they did. They were in tune with one's planet, different people controlled different elementals. Water, air , fire and earth, the rarest was earth, the element in which she was descent from. 

Oni's mother, the chieftess, held the power of earth and had supposedly passed on that rare gift to her despite not having shown any abilities for it yet. A late bloomer she was called. Even if Oni did have the gift she'd never be as powerful as her mother, able to command the trees to bend at her will, the ability to heal any vegetation on the brink of death, her root with the gift so incredible that the very vines she commanded clung to her skin like a child seeking comfort. 

Gods she wanted to see her mother again, to once again be safe in her arms.

***

It was nearing almost three weeks when Oni was finally let out from her room. It had happened after breakfast, the usual buzzing sound went off as to signal the end of breakfast as the doors opened to allow everyone out to head to the commons room. This time however she watched in confusion as her own door opened as well. Different races of beings passed by her door, a few looking in but going about there way. Anath left his cell, Oni looking back at a sleeping Vnerna who seemed to have no interest in socializing with others. She took a calming breath as she stepped into the hall and followed the mass of others. 

Everyone gathered into the commons room, each splitting into there own groups to chat. Chairs were soon taken over by others, some playing games and while many just sat and talked. Even the ropes and ladders that dangled from the ceiling were soon occupied by these four-armed primate men and by anyone else who seemed agile enough to climb. 

Oni yelped as she collided into a hulking figure, stammering out an apology as it's thickly built body turned to face her. Its hide was covered in a deep layered , ashy grey skin that made its way up to an oddly shaped face that reminded her of a humanized rhino with what had likely been a horn ground down to a dull nub. Oni apologized again, its hairless tail twitched in irritation as small oval shaped ears stood at attention. The rhino man, which she just assumed was a male by its more masculine features, said nothing, merely staring at her with black beady eyes. 

She backed away, one of the other creatures laughing at her embarrassment as she turned and moved to another part of the room that seemed less occupied. As interesting as someone new to talk to was Oni took a glance around at the others and saw that none appeared to be around her age, all appearing to have been adults. Making her way to a secluded corner of the commons room she sat down, wondering if heading back to her room would have been better. That was until she spotted a friendly bunch of individuals playing what looked to be a game of marbles. Smiling, she stood and approached cautiously while wringing her hands. 

"H-hello." She introduced herself, the creatures turning to look at her. "C-can I play?" Oni pointed towards the cluster of glassy orbs on the ground. The trio looked down before brushing her off, returning to their game without so much as a word. 

Shoulders slumped she headed for her room. 

Vnerna was fast asleep and Anath had returned to his as well, the odd male sitting up in his bed while to doze off. Oni curled up into her bed , kicking off her shoes as her green eyes gazed towards Anath. 

"H-hey Anath?"

He was quiet for a moment before grunting a mere "What?"

"How old are you?" 

"Does it matter?What's it to you?" 

Oni shrugged as she laid down, crawling under her sheets. "Just curious…"

"Which system?"

"Huh?" The girl questioned. Anath turned , allowing himself to see Oni a moment before laying flat on his bed, arms behind his head. 

"You want to know my age, which system measurement? On my world I was 12 seasons, just turned 13 seasons a few days ago… well roughly, i don't know what the measurement is on this planet." 

Oni smiled. "I'm 11."

"What's the measurement for your world?" 

"I don't know what that is…" 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at Oni's obvious lack of knowledge about things that were supposed to be common. "You obviously never expected to leave your world did you?"

She grew quiet. "No…"

Sensing the change in the girl's mood Anath hurried on. "Measurements, we use them to determine the age and time spans on different planets. It's hard to explain, but let's say my world is twice the size of this one, the time it takes to go around the central star takes twice as long too. Therefore on my planet I would be older than what I was on this one."

Oni rubbed at her arm in co confusion. "Um…"

"Where'd I lose you at?"

"All of it."

Surprisingly enough a low chuckle came from Anath, his mandibles pulled into an odd expression that Oni could guess was that of a smile. His inner teeth were bared and easier to see, an unusual sight it was Oni found herself smiling back. "It takes a bit to understand, especially if you don't grow up being taught it." He replied after a moment, his eyes returning to watch her. 

"Did your parents teach you that? Or were you in a school setting?"

Anath's expression fell. "School?"

"Yeah, school. Where you have teachers and they teach you stuff."

"We have 'Studies', I think that's the same? The ones who teach us are called mentors or masters."

"Oh." Oni said, growing curious as to what his life might have been before all this. "Did you're masters teach you the common tongue?"

"Just two of them."

"There's more than one?"

"Obviously."

"But it's not the one I know right?"

"I'm guessing not since you stood around all qwe-kpy when I clearly gave you the chance to escape." Another one of his odd smiles appeared on his face, his left mandible cocked in an almost half grin. It took Oni a moment before she realized he was actually joking with her. 

Her smile widened. "So what languages do you speak?"

"I speak Kar and Vla'vista. Vla'vista is a lot like my native tongue. It's easier to speak."

"Could you show me?" 

"Can't." Anath said before tapping the side of his cranium. "The translators, the device they implanted in your ear, automatically deciphers the speech so you can understand whatever I say."

Oni blinked , trying to hold back her surprise. "Wow...really? That's awesome! So any language you speak it will get deciphered?"

Anath shrugged. "Only if the languages have been updated to the data bases. I know for a fact it can't translate Kei or Yautin, Kei isn't a spoken language and Yautin hasn't been documented in a language others can study."

"So...how many languages do you know?"

"Fluently? Three, my native language is Kei and Yautin, the others I was taught by my mother."

Oni paused, having never heard him speak of his mother before and now that she thought about it Anath never really spoke about his family at all. Honestly she thought he'd might have been orphaned or his kind grew up solitary. Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by a now awake Vnerna.

"My , my. It's good to see you two getting along now." Muttered a sleepy Vnerna, her eyes focusing on the two, head swaying side to side as it usually did. At the mention of that Anath grunted, turning over to face away as Oni gave a grin to the naga female. 

"Sleep well?"

"Very," The naga's strong jaws unhinged as she yawned. "I see your door is open, were you allowed out today?"

"I was. Though," she rubbed at her arm nervously. "No one really seemed to want to talk to me…"

Vnerna flicked her tongue out, giving one more final tail curling stretch before she slithered her way out of the room. The naga nestled into the hall though turned her attention to Oni, not seeming to dare enter into the girl's room uninvited. 

"Well that's a shame, you're a lovely female. Very enjoyable to speak with-" the door at the far end of the hallway opened , a set of Greys emerging and making their way down. Oni watched as Anath flinched before tensing and looking in any direction that wasn't at them. One of the Grey's motioned Vnerna away who moved back into her room. The two turning to face her. Seeing that they weren't for him Anath sighed, curiosity getting the better of him as he sat up to watch. 

Saying nothing, the Greys waved her out then showed her down and pass the doors into a large room. Deaver sat at a desk closer towards the front, using a holographic tablet to type notes into. The Greys pushed Oni forward, causing a stumble though catching herself as she glanced back to them. Deaver motioned for her to take the open chair just in front of him and she did. Oni's gaze traveled around the room, pausing to gasp as she noticed the small rectangular window that looked out into the star speckled night sky. 

It had been so long ,it felt like ,since she'd last seen the outside world. The look into the night lifted a weight she hadn't even realized she'd been carrying and her shoulders sank with relief. As Deaver finished up on whatever notes he was taking it gave her time to study the room, two beds laid off in the corner with what looked to be some sort of water tank on the opposite side. A few dozen blank screens lined the walls and keypads of sorts in the shape of honeycombs were also placed here and there. She knew not what those devices were but in the back of her mind 'surgery' was the first to pop into her head. This was a place for testing, the trials perhaps? 

"Your patience is appreciated," Deaver said catching her attention as he tapped a honeycomb shaped button on his desk and the hologram of his notes disappeared. "How are you settling in?"

Oni took one last glance around the room before shrugging. "Fine." What else could she really say besides that? 

"Excellent, excellent. We wanted to wait till you were settled before informing you of why your assistance is demanded here." Oni perked at this. They were really gonna tell her why she had been bought? She smiled at this though genuinely curious as to what it was they wanted. So she calmed her nerves and gave a nod for him to go on. "If you had been allowed to see your surroundings while landing on this planet you would have noticed the lack of vegetation. To be clear, our world is dying." 

A knot formed in her gut. "Dying? You mean you want me too-"

"-We wish to have you heal our world. Once our world is balanced yet again you will be released back onto your homeworld." 

Oni tried to wrap her head around this. The greys had bought her, knowing she hadn't come into her powers or even if she possessed any and were expecting her to heal a dying planet? The thought of having to do that made her want to puke, not because she didn't want to help but because to heal an entire planet was a massive feat even for someone as talented as her mother was. Oni wasn't even sure if she had powers that powerful and they wanted her to basically perform a miracle? 

The grey noticed her hesitation and it's black eyes narrowed at her. "Your pause in response to this is unsettling…"

She jerked her gaze up. "S-sorry. It's just that-that I don't have powers yet. How am I to help?" 

"We possess methods of activating one's abilities, do not fear about that." 

Oni blinked away her surprise. "Y-you do?"

"If you are willing, we can begin treatments now."


End file.
